


Unexpected Alliance

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [10]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Safe Haven, Understanding, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand meets up with his mystery saviour and Marius gets told....or does he?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unexpected Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> So one person asked me to put these into a single story because they weren't getting alerts from their bookmarks, but three of you said it was better as solo stories chained together. I haven't gotten a bookmark on the single story so I assume it wasn't actually that important and honestly I feel like fewer people are reading my work when it's in one big story so I hate that but anyway. I've decided to post in the chain like this and in the compendium story thing called a Fork in the Road
> 
> set during as a person

He left Daniel to go warm up after their snow ball fight, he rushed through the empty streets to find his way to his secret meeting. They embraced in a dark corner of the local café, shaking off their snow dampened coats and ordering coffees to warm their hands. Armand was relieved by their reunion; it meant the world to him that someone could be counted on besides his lovers. He had a friend in the world that cared enough to be there when he needed help.

‘When I saw your message I dropped everything in Nepal. You said you needed help? What’s the matter and why aren’t we at your home with your lovers?’

Armand sighed he felt relieved to be safe in the presence of one he trusted and felt comfortable around. The scent was so familiar and soothing, the scent of roses, sandalwood and cinnamon; the soft blond curls of hair framing beautiful blue eyes. His sister in the blood and one time lover in life.

Bianca Solderini had come a long way from her mortal life. She was powerful, beautiful and Armand was in awe of her. Despite Marius’ condition when she was made she was very strong and gifted, a result of sharing blood with her lover no doubt.

‘It’s like this, Louis and Daniel are my lovers now yes? However Marius seems to think it won’t last and that it’s not an appropriate pairing. He feels Louis is Lestats slave to do with as he pleases and he accused me of holding him in a thrall.’ Armand began his explanation.

Bianca frowned and leaned forwards on her elbows. ‘Do I dare even make the assumption that something similar was said about you?’

Armand nodded awkwardly. ‘Daniel too, he’s a slave to Marius by extension as my fledgling, he wants me to bring Daniel to his palazzo where we will live in peace as lovers while Louis returns to Lestat and fits in between him and David.’

‘How many times has he spoken to you about this?’ She looked so concerned, his darling sister with her huge heart. ‘What happens when you speak to him? Have you tried to dissuade him?’

‘If it were that easy he’d have given up a while ago. We have met a few times, as for what happens well….that’s why I’ve called you.’ His voices trailed off and became soft as he thought of how to explain his situation.

He wasn’t sure what to say or where to start, she patiently watched him. She was worried and afraid for him but also trying to give him space to think. It was endearing for him to see her so. Bianco reached over the table to cup his hands in her own.

‘Just start from the beginning, what happened the first time?’

He steeled himself and began to explain. Armand told her about the beatings, the blood drinking, the rape, the demeaning things he was told, the threats against Daniel and Louis. By the time he had finished speaking Bianca was red in the face and livid. She looked like she was going to start yelling, Armand hoped she wouldn’t; he couldn’t bear it if she was angry with him.

‘I can’t even say that I don’t believe it. It’s just like Marius to be so thick headed and brash. He’s used everyone in his life and it’s time someone put a stop to it. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, after every trauma you’ve had he does this? I don’t know how you are so put together Armand I really don’t….’ She looked sad and she reached a hand to stroke his cheek. ‘It’ll be alright, I’ll deal with him, you won’t have to worry anymore….I won’t let him do this its abuse.’

Armand took her hand and held it against his face, enjoying the warmth. ‘I don’t want you to get hurt though, I hesitated for a while before contacting you….I thought to call Allesandra or even…..Santino….but I didn’t want them around me….I didn’t want to owe Santino or have Allesandra fussing. Allesandra would have told Louis and Daniel….’

‘You haven’t told them?’ Bianca said softly, confused and looking pained. ‘You’ve been struggling alone all this time? Armand he’s raped you, he’s fed off you, he’s beaten and threatened you; you cannot keep things like that to yourself.’

‘I don’t mean to suffer alone…I have gotten better at speaking up about my feelings, it’s just…’

‘Just what sweetheart?’ She stroked his hair over his ear.

Armand took a deep breath and tried to get a hold on his emotions so he wouldn’t burst out crying. ‘I don’t want to mess up with Louis and Daniel and if they know about this they’ll think I’m weak and then they’ll think I can’t protect them, and if they leave me….I’m afraid my darkness and my weakness will drive them away from me, and I can’t lose them, they’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I need them….’

‘Sweetheart you don’t need anyone, no one needs anyone, you love them and you want them around. It’s natural to want to protect the relationship but by hiding things and lying you can break it down. There can’t be trust if there are lies sweetheart….’ She got up and moved around the table to sit beside him. ‘You go home tonight and you think about your lovers and how to tell them, because you must do it. I will handle Marius alright?’

Armand felt gratitude welling up in his heart, he hugged her tightly burying his face in her neck. She stroked his back gently with her fingertips. No one had done that since he was mortal, it felt good, it felt calming and reassuring. He almost fell asleep but Bianca gently roused him.

‘You need to go home and I need to go to New Orleans.’

They stood and walked out slowly, one last embrace in the street and she was gone; leaving her gentle perfume on the wind. Armand wandered home wearily thinking of all she had said.

Bianca meanwhile was in New Orleans as fast as she could get there. It wasn’t hard to find Marius, wandering along the river. She fell into step beside him, making him startle.

‘Bianca! My child I haven’t seen you in-!’

‘Shut up Marius.’

Marius frowned at her and stopped walking. She stopped and stared at him disapprovingly. Marius took a step forward confidently. 

‘Come here let me greet you.’ He tried to hug her, but she pushed his hands away gently.

‘This isn’t a social call Marius. I spoke to Armand.’

Marius’ face darkened and he scowled at her. ‘So what? Have I insulted you somehow? Is this about the palazzo and our forming a coven? You want to be a part of it?’

Bianca laughed in his face. ‘As if I would ever let you use me again! You must think me quite foolish if you think I’d let you do that to me. Armand told me about what you’ve been doing to him and I must say I am disgusted.’

‘Disgusted?’ Marius intoned blankly. ‘What nonsense did he tell you? All we do is share blood.’

‘In addition to beating him, telling him he’s your slave and nothing more, that he belongs to you, that you’ll hurt his fledgling if he disobeys you. And let’s not forget that you raped him in the mortal sense.’ Bianca was indignant and angry, she couldn’t believe how thick her maker was.

Marius was also getting angry. ‘Stop this now, my affairs are not for you to judge. I will not be chastised by my own fledgling.’

‘So are you going to beat me too if I continue?’ She whispered, shattered and disappointed; this was the man she once loved and idolised, all a lie.

‘I never beat him.’ Marius growled angrily. ‘Armand has always mixed pain with pleasure you know this. Having someone take control from him is reassuring and comforting for him. He is out of his depth having two subordinate lovers; he won’t be able to keep them together. I am trying to help him.’

‘By raping him you mean?’

‘I have not raped him, he is my fledgling and I love him I cannot rape him.’ Marius was hissing at her, but Bianca continued unfazed.

‘So if I love you I can’t rape you? I can’t force you down on this ground and drain you dry leaving you crying and in pain and alone?’

Marius stared at her silently, he didn’t have an answer for her.

‘I don’t hurt him like that, it doesn’t hurt him, as I said he enjoys pain. If I can bring him back to the way he was when he trusted me to take him in hand and keep him safe everything will be alright.’ Marius sat down on the river bank and fiddled with the grass.

Bianca was surprised and confused, she sat down as well. ‘You think by forcing him and hurting him you’ll get Amadeo back? Marius you abandoned him. You won’t win him back by abusing him into submission! This will take time and genuine effort to repair. You need to talk and spend time together, or even just keep in touch. You cannot force it.’

Marius hummed and nodded at her. ‘I suppose….it’s nearly dawn you should be going.’

Bianca stood and brushed his shoulder lightly. ‘Please just leave him alone Marius, if I hear any more of this I will tell Maharet and she will deal with you.’

She was gone before he could think of an answer and he settled into the silence deep in thought. Armand was accusing him of rape, Armand didn’t even know what rape was. Armand didn’t know pain or true submission but it was high time he find out.


End file.
